Swapping Partners?
by FiFi
Summary: Sakura and Eriol are married, and Tomoyo and Syaoran are another married couple. Two are designers and two are businessmen. How will the two couples S&S and E&T fall in love? Longer summary inside! S&S, E&T! R


FiFi: Hiya, I'm back!!! Here my new fic!!! This fic is an AU fic. English is my second language so please bear with the mistakes if any. Enjoy and don't forget to review!!!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Disclaimer: CCS is not mine. I repeat CCS is not mine...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Summary:   
  
Sakura and Eriol are married, and Tomoyo and Syaoran are another married couple. Eriol and Syaoran know each other but they didn't know each other's wife. Also, Tomoyo and Sakura aren't best friends nor friends in this fic. Anyway, when Eriol and Tomoyo saw each other, they started seeing each other without Syaoran and Sakura knowing. This is a fic about how S&S and E&T got together even though they are married.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Swapping Partners  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Prologue  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*It was 9 in the morning and a 26-year-old woman with auburn hair was nearly ready to go to work like every other normal day. It was the routine she does everything. Just one more thing to do and she would be ready. After she put on her glasses she shouted so that her husband could hear, "Eriol honey, I'm going to work now, see you tonight."  
  
"Ok sweetie, have a nice day, bye." Eriol replied.  
  
*  
  
Sakura was well known in the advertisement industry as she had won many advertisement awards from the ads that she had designed. She deserved those awards as she had put lots of hard work in every single one of them and her ideas for the ads were amazing.  
  
Not only a successful woman, Sakura is also a beauty and had a great personality. It was her beauty that attracted her husband, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Sakura Kinomoto and Eriol Hiiragizawa were high school sweethearts and they got married two years ago. Sakura had short auburn hair, and sparkling emerald eyes. She is about 5"6' and her body is shaped like a model.   
  
Eriol is a 27-year-old businessman who owns his own insurance company. His family was wealthy, and because of that, he and Sakura could live in their big apartment. He wasn't a workaholic like Sakura, in fact, all he does in his company was sign papers and go through the important documents. He relaxes when he had nothing to do. This blue-haired man was the lazy type.  
  
*  
  
About half an hour after Sakura left, Eriol too set off to his insurance company.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*In the mansion a few blocks away @ 9 a.m.*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*The amber-eyed man with unruly brown hair was ready to go to work. He looked at the mirror one last time, adjusted his tie and grabbed his keys. He walked over to his wife to give her a kiss. "I'm off to work now, honey. What are you doing today?" He asked as he walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Well, I've got a meeting in about an hour and that's about it. I might go shopping but I'll make you dinner tonight, ok Syaoran?"  
  
"Yeah, I love your cooking, I'll be back at 6 this evening ok."  
  
"Ok, honey, bye." His wife blew him a kiss as he closed the door and headed to work.  
  
*  
  
Syaoran Li was the 28-year-old amber-eyed man. He was the CEO and owner of his family business. He was always cold to strangers, but sometimes he had a sense of humour. He is 6"2' and had a muscular body. He was a bachelor but unfortunately he was married.   
  
His wife was the famous designer Tomoyo Daidouji. They were childhood friends but they hadn't seen each other for a long time while Syaoran was away in America for his education. It was kinda like love at first sight for them when they met again after all those years.   
  
Tomoyo Daidouji had amethyst eyes and long soft hair. She loved designing clothes and has been designing ever since she was little. Now the clothes that was designed by this 26-year-old amethyst-eyed woman was the most expensive and best brand.   
  
Syaoran Li had a cold attitude but when he was around Tomoyo, he was a totally different person. It was probably because he had thought Tomoyo was a beauty ever since he was little. He had no idea that Tomoyo would grow into this beautiful but he was glad she did. He and Tomoyo had been married for 3 years and their mansion is the largest in town as they both came from wealthy families.  
  
*  
  
Tomoyo left the mansion around the same time Eriol left his apartment. It was sunny, however the ground has patches of water as rain had fallen on the previous day. Tomoyo was dress elegantly. She decided to walk to the next street to catch a cab. However, as she walked close to the corner, a car turned in a fast speed and splashed the rainwater on her and made her all wet and dirty.   
  
"What the hell was that for?" She yelled.  
  
The car stopped, and a certain blue-haired man came out.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*To be continued...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*FiFi: Soooo, did you guys like it?? Sori if it's too short, I'll try the future chapters longer. But you guys have to tell me if I should continue this fic or not. I won't continue this fic if I don't get enough reviews, so click the lil purple button, write a comment and tell me how you think!!  
  
R&R  
  
Click the lil purple button NOW!! 


End file.
